Before We Meet Again
by iCumFawked
Summary: What were Yukio's and Rin's lives like before they met fourteen years later and became a couple and team? /Story based on English Assistant, American Detective. M-Half-assed rape


Yukio sat in fetal position, shaking, too scared to anything else. He was only eleven years old, yet so much had been happening to his small body.

His bedroom door slammed opened and the small boy jumped and huddled to the corner of his wall. Brunette locks were yanked on and the fragile boy was forced to stand on his bed.

"F-father!"

The brunette's shorts were pulled down roughly to pool at his sock clothed ankles. Large beryl eyes screwed shut as his boxers were touched at, right were his penis was. The young boy gasped and clasped his legs shut. Yukio was shoved onto his bed and was immediately bounded by shackles attached to his bed. Raven boxers were ripped off the small legs, making the brunette tremble and have tears stream down his pale face.

Large hands ran across the small body, head to toe.

"Knees, _now_."

Yukio nodded and got on his knees, only to have a large member shoved in his mouth. The young tween gagged with not even half of his father's erection in his mouth. Tears streamed down his face more, trying his hardest not to fight. Yukio knew if he were to fight with the elder man, he'd get _much_ worse.

Yukio was thrown on his stomach and his left cheek pressed against the white fabrics of his bed sheets. The younger sobbed and buried his face into the mattress, preparing for the worse. Even though, being a year after his parent's divorce and his father being abusive ever since, the young tween wasn't used to the actions his father would put on him. Topaz eyes widened as he felt his legs being spread apart and his rear being stretched from his father positioning himself to enter in his son's dry muscles.

Yukio screamed at his chained arms being yanked back even more. The young English boy lifted himself up so he was on his knees again. The pert nipples were pinched, causing the brunette to moan loudly. The spotty brunette felt his legs being grabbed and his small arms being wrapped around his father's neck.

Yukio looked back and saw a sly grin spread across the elder's face. The younger sobbed and turned his head back in front and looked down at his standing erection. The brunette screamed, feeling his father's member press against a bundle of nerves.

"Ahaah! Father!"

Yukio dipped his head back, on the edge of the bliss of losing himself in his own climax. The younger moaned loudly, feeling his prostate being touched again, and came on his chest and chin. The brunette was unshackled and his father left the room, locking it after. The thin boy curled up into fetal position and sobbed into his knees. Soon, a boy came into his mind. He had navy hair that almost when to the end of his neck and it was messy. He had Sapphire colored eyes. His skin was pale and his smile, god his smile…seeing it every time it came into the brunette's head, it would always make him blush. Soon, Yukio passed out from being so tired and thinking about the boy so much.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Hey, emo!"

Yukio stopped in his tracks. He was about to walk to his mother's but, someone had of course called him out. The brunette turned to face three tall, muscular, good looking boys, completely different looking to than him.

Yukio had one of his mother's head bands in his hair; it was yellow, meaning happy, a sign from his mother to always keep his head up, no matter what he was going through. His bangs covered one of his topaz eyes, while the other one was covered by his glasses. He was thin enough that you could see the bones in his arms, luckily they were covered by his uniform jacket.

One of the boys walked up to him and smirked at the small frame, "You draw don't you?"

The brunette nodded and answered quietly, "Yes. What about it?"

"Why don't you draw me a picture of us beating the shit out of you?"

Before Yukio could answer, he was pushed to the ground, falling straight on his rear. Topaz eyes flashed red at the trio laughing at him. The brunette went up to the boy who had pushed him down and punched him across the face. The older male whaled out in pain as the other two looked at the Brit with wide eyes, but soon they ran at him. Yukio glared and grabbed out both of his guns from his bag and aimed at the two of them.

"Leave me alone, from now on. Tell anyone I have these, you won't see tomorrow, understand me?"

The two boys nodded, terrified from now seeing the different color in the brunette's eye. The two boys picked up their friend and ran away from the tall male. Soon, scarlet eyes turned back to turquoise and the brunette blinked. What the hell just happened? The English male huffed and picked up his fallen sketch book and began walking to his mother's house.

Yukio grabbed his mother's house keys from his bag and slipped the key in the hole and turned it. Once he heard the latch unlock, the brunette dropped his shoes by the stairs and went upstairs to his bed room, knowing his mother was still working. The thin teenager grabbed his phone, once he sat down on his bed and texted his mother.

_**[Yukio]**_

**2:39 PM**

_[I'm upstairs in my room. And if I'm not there when you get home, I'm either in the shower or out on the balcony.]_

_**[Mom]**_

**2:40 PM**

_[All right. I should be getting off in a few, so I should be home around 3:30 to 4 o'clock, okay?]_

_**[Yukio]**_

**2:40 PM**

_[All right, I'll see you then.]_

Yukio set his phone down next to his pillow and turned to his side so he was facing his window. It was raining outside like always. The brunette huffed and soon, his eyes fell from being tired.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Yuri set down her keys and slipped her shoes off near the steps. The petite woman looked up the steps and decided to check to see if her son was up in his room. The brunette knocked on the door then opened it to find her son curled up into fetal position, sleeping. The woman smiled, azure eyes sparkling at the site. She hardly ever sees her son like this, due to always being up in his room anyways, drawing.

Yuri walked into the colorful bed room and grabbed her son's comforter and placed it over his cold, shaking body. She knew her son would always get cold easily due to having a cold body temperature. It was winter, so she understood why he was so cold. The brunette walked over to the heater and turned it on to keep the room warm. Yuri was lucky she could keep Yukio for the holiday, because it was almost his birthday and Christmas. The brunette huffed and walked out of his room to go change to make dinner for her and her son.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Topaz eyes fluttered open and Yukio reached for his glasses on top of his dresser and scratched the back of his head. The pale boy grabbed a pair of clothes in his drawer and got changed immediately. The brunette walked over to his mirror with a brush in his hands and his headband on the desk. The teenager brushed his bangs out of the way at first while putting a clip up so he could see while doing his hair. Once his hair was finished, Yukio put his headband back in and looked at his outfit and smiled at his shirt.

On the black fabrics had a picture of one of his favorite singers, holding a rose in his clawed gloved hands. The rose pedals were falling and on the back it read 'I destroy everything I touch.' _(A/N: This is an actual T-Shirt from Blood on the Dance Floor; the song's called Incomplete and All Alone. I honestly think the song fits Yukio well in his teenage years.)_

The brunette got on his toes and stretched. The aroma of chicken swam through the glasses clad boy's nose and he looked back at his door. Yukio walked out of his room and down the steps to find his mother in the kitchen, still cooking.

"Is there anything I can help you with, mom?"

Yuri jumped and turned to face her son, who was just barely in the kitchen.

The brunette smiled and shook her head, "Just go sit down and I'll be out in a minute. It's almost finished."

Yukio nodded and walked out into the dining room and sat down in his usual seat. Yuri walked out and placed her son his plate, knowing how little he ate for his age.

"Thank you."

It came out quieter than Yukio wanted, but his mother heard it and she smiled sadly. Honestly, the teenager hated making his mother smile like that. He knew they were fake and it hurt him because he knew he was the one causing her pain. Before the brunette could apologize, his mother spoke.

"What do you want to do for your birthday, Yukio?"

Yukio looked down, "I honestly don't know…there's not much we _can_ do…"

Yuri smiled, "Sure there is, there are Christmas fairs. I mean, I do realize your birthday's two days after, but it'd be fun to celebrate some of it on Christmas."

Yukio frowned, "I don't mind really. I just don't want to bump into anyone from school…"

Yuri's smile slipped and it turned into a frown. She knew her son was always teased at school by the new marks he'd get on his arms and even his face. Before the brunette could speak, her son spoke in a whisper again.

"I'm sorry if I make things troublesome for you, mom. But I'm just really anti-social…there's not much I can do with people without getting teased for what I look like…"

Before Yuri could say anything again, her son got up without touching any of his food and stood up.

"I'm not hungry at the moment, thank you though…"

Yukio ran up the steps and opened his bedroom door then shut it once he was in, leaving his mother downstairs completely shocked. The teenager face planted into his fluffy pillow and huffed. He hated making things troublesome. He hated feeling like a burden towards his mother. He hated seeing his mother give him half assed smiles because of the way he looked and he wasn't even helping himself. His mother was doing everything she could for him and he's just being greedy, taking everything and not doing _shit_ in return. Beryl eyes watered and soon, salty tears spilled from Yukio's tear duct.

"I fucking hate myself…I'm so fucking useless…I cause trouble, I'm a burden, I take things and don't give anything in return…I…I don't want to be here anymore…I want to leave this horrid body and disappear from this horrid life…But I'm so impure, I don't fucking belong anywhere…"

Yukio gripped his pillow and sobbed into it. He really didn't feel like there was anything to live for anymore. A small boy flashed in his head. Messy navy hair, sapphire eyes, ivory skin, scraped skin from climbing a tree. Topaz eyes widened. Was the boy really what was keeping Yukio from going suicidal?

Soon, Yukio fell asleep again in his bed from crying so much.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Fucking graduation's tomorrow…"

Yukio looked in his empty bedroom and glared at his bed. He knew that bed would be scarring him for the rest of his life.

"Just one more night on this bed, and I'm gone…mother's paying for my college."

Yukio huffed and got into bed for one more night, still sore from earlier during the day.

"I can live at mother's for the summer and once college starts, I head over to America…I'll need to get a job if I'm going to head back and forth during vacations to visit her…then once college is over, I'll need to get another job and get a house…"

The brunette huffed and soon his eyes closed from sleep.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Yukio walked out on the balcony and grabbed a small box of cigarettes in from his back pocket.

He needed at least _one_ cigarette before his mother got home. His mother never knew he smoked, and by god if she found out, she would be flipping tables. Yukio huffed and took out a cigarette, sticking it in his mouth and lighting the cancer stick.

Yukio inhaled the smoke and looked up at the normal cloudy sky. The brunette looked straight in front of him again and exhaled, letting the smoke blow out of his mouth.

The balcony door opened and Yukio jumped. The brunette turned around, holding the cigarette behind his back.

Yuri furrowed a brow, "What're you hiding?"

Yukio shook his head, "Nothing."

His mother glared, "Yukio Okumura…"

Said teen gripped on the cigarette tightly. Yuri reached and arm out to her son's side and stroked it down, causing him to giggle.

"Are you going to tell me?"

Yukio shook his head again, "There's nothing to tell!"

Yuri glared again and dropped her purse. She reached both of her hands out to her son's sides and started stroking them up to his neck. The younger male squealed and pulled his shoulders up to protect his neck. Yuri got under the clothed underarms. Yukio almost screamed when he felt himself being tickled there. The brunette moved his arms in front of his body and Yuri immediately grabbed what was between her son's middle and index finger.

A lit cigarette.

"W-what're you doing with this?"

Yukio frowned, "They're father's…"

"Why are you and how long have you been smoking?!"

"Mother, please calm down!"

Yuri glared at her son. The brunette took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"One…two…"

Yukio bit his lip. He knew when his mother was counting after an argument, she was completely pissed off.

"Three…all right, now will you tell me?"

The young male huffed and nodded, "I've been smoking for five years about…only reason why I am is my life at father's…I'm sorry."

Sapphire eyes widened, "Yukio…"

Said boy looked down and looked at the cigarette in his mother's hand.

"I'm sorry…"

"No! Don't be…we got a divorce and your father has been horrible to you since…I just don't want you to die quickly…"

Yukio looked back up at his mother before hesitating to hug the small brunette. Yuri wrapped her small arms around her son's neck and she kissed his neck.

"Just please take care of yourself in Massachusetts."

"I will…"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"How is he not cold?"

"He's a Brit remember? He's fucking pale as hell, proving it's cold as fuck there too."

Yukio's brow twitched but he kept focus on his work, adjusting his suspenders that were hitting his chair, metal clinging against metal. Having his work done before everyone else, the young male started sketching in his notebook. The brunette smiled at the facial expression he was giving his drawing. Puffed out cheeks with a blush and the boy was looking away. Yukio colored the hair with his pencil and smiled once it was finished. The boy had messy hair, narrowed eyes, puffed out cheeks, embarrassed, crossed arms and the boy was sitting Indian style.

The bell rang, telling the class was over and it was time for lunch. Yukio huffed; he hardly ate lunch so he really never packed anything unless he was hungry. The brunette walked over to his teacher and handed him his work then walked out to go somewhere to continue drawing.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Yukio looked around the house and found steps. He walked up them with the man behind him.

"There's the bedroom, and here's the bathroom."

Yukio smiled and turned back to the man, "I'll buy it."

The older man's eyes widened, "Really?"

The brunette nodded and pulled out money from his wallet, "Here's your money, I'll be moving in right away. This house is very beautiful."

The man smiled, "Thank you, it's been a while since anyone's bought this house!"

Yukio nodded, "Well, it's off your back now. Thank you again."

The man nodded and walked out of the house, leaving Yukio with a signed lease and a pair of keys. The brunette walked into the empty bedroom and huffed. He slid his back down the wall and dipped his head back to look up at the ceiling.

"I'll have to call mother then…"

There was a knock on the door downstairs. Yukio furrowed his brows and got up to walk downstairs. He opened the door to see two girls in front of him. One had brunette bobbed cut hair. Her eyes were beryl, matching his. She wore glasses over them again, like him. She had three moles on her pale face, two vertically down her right eye and one below her lower left side lip. She wore a white sweater and white skinnies on her legs. She had white converse on and a few bracelets on her wrists, most of them were for breast cancer awareness. Next to her was a shorter female with messy mid-back length cerulean hair. Her bangs were pinned back in a silver clip, giving a better look at her eyes. They were ocean blue and very beautiful. She wore a pink ripped shirt with a black one under. The rips made it look like a heart with the black cloth under. She had ripped jean shorts on with pink and black legwarmers on, covering her black DCs. She also wore bracelets. She had silly bands on her left wrist while she had four bracelets on her right. Breast cancer awareness, zodiac, one saying I heart mustaches and a hello kitty one with a rainbow behind it. They both looked to be about in their mid-teens to young adults.

"M-may I help you?"

Both girls smiled, "Actually, yes. We both just wanted to welcome you."

Topaz eyes widened as they both spoke in sync.

The brunette smiled, "I'm Yuki Okamaru."

The shorter girl smiled, "And I'm Rima Okamaru."

Yukio smiled, "Sisters?"

Yuki smiled back, "Twins actually."

Topaz eyes widened again slightly this time however, "Oh, all right. Well, I'm Yukio Okumura."

The twins smiled and grabbed his hands, "Would you like to come over for tea? We'd like to get to know you more, Yukio."

Said man chuckled nervously, "A-all right."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"You know, your name sounds so familiar…"

Yukio looked over at Rima, "Is that so?"

Yuki gave tea to both brunettes, "Nii-chan, people always say I look like him as a twin because of our looks, but then they call him emo from what their parents had told them."

The young male looked down, "That was my tag when I was younger."

Rima scoffed, "What the hell is up with tagging people by the way they look?"

The Britain chuckled, "I dealt with it. I was too weak to do anything else because of how thin I was."

The twins looked down, "Still, it's not right."

Yukio shrugged and stood up after finishing the tea, "Well, it's over and in the past. I think I should get going, I have to get my furniture in my house now. It was nice getting to know you two."

The two nodded and smiled, "You too, Yukio."

Said man smiled back and waved, "Bye."

The door clicked shut and Yukio grabbed his phone to call his mother.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Only being a year living in the house, Yukio had found a job that seemed to really pique his interest.

Tightening the tie around his neck, Yukio headed out and began walking towards the building where his interview was. The brunette lit a cigarette and kept walking until he came across a thirteen story tall building. The Brit gave out a nervous sigh before taking the cigarettes out of his mouth.

"Fuck I'm so nervous…"

Yukio threw the cigarette on the sidewalk and stepped on the stick until it was burned out. The brunette grabbed the door handle and walked in, walking up to the third floor.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Go down the hall and take a second left and it'll be the third door on your right."

Yukio smiled, "All right, thank you."

The man nodded and snickered, "Just be careful, he's a handful."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Um, I-I can leave i-if you're busy."

The unknown man shook his hand and placed the phone on the rack before turning in his seat.

Beryl eyes widened at the facial features he possessed.

Messy cerulean hair, beautiful sapphire eyes, ivory skin, short height. The only difference there was that his ears were now pointed and he possessed little fangs on his upper and bottom row of teeth.

'_No…it's not real…it's not him…!'_


End file.
